


Concern is an Understatement

by glochisiester



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Love, M/M, Pre-Relationship, Romance, Seventeen - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-11
Updated: 2015-12-11
Packaged: 2018-05-06 04:08:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5402459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glochisiester/pseuds/glochisiester
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hansol thinks he's concern. The other members thinks it's something else.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Concern is an Understatement

 

Seungkwan slipped accidentally down the stage and Hansol was beyond worried. They've rushed him straight to the hospital and even if the others' being treated now, he still can't stop the nagging feeling in his gut that he should atleast be inside to comfort the other. But of course he didn't do that. Seungkwan is strong enough unlike Hansol, always shaking in fear when something bad happens to the others, specially to Seungkwan.

 

He sighed, hands gripping tight at his new-trimmed hair. 30 minutes, he thought, they have been inside for exact 30 minutes and they're still not coming out. 

 

He still can't calm his nerves down, no, not until Seungkwan walks out and smiles at him, looking all sweet and fine. So he waited outside, eyes closed tight to relaxed himself. He didn't realized the forbidden sad tears running down his cheek because exhaustion had already driven him off. What he felt the second he drifted to sleep is a warm hand on his hand.

 

When he wake up, he was already in the dorm and tucked under his blanket. Groaning, he sat up and saw that it's only 2:04 of the dawn. He glanced at the side bunk, sighing in relief when he saw that Seungkwan is also there, breathing normal and calm. Hansol walks to his bunk, staring at the sleeping figure before he leans down, thumb stroking Seungkwan's cheek. Seungkwan's ankle is covered which probably means he won't be able to walk or move for days or week. A lot of rest indeed.

 

Seungkwan stirred on his act, eyes cracking open tiredly. His voice is groggy but that's all Hansol needs to hear to make sure of himself "Hansol?" He stirs more, trying to face the other carefully without hurting his injury.

 

"Hmm?"

 

"Why are you still awake?" Seungkwan yawns, eyes blinking at the other sleepily. Hansol breathes out a warm one, grinning "Just making sure you're alive"

 

Seungkwan frowns at him and pouted "Insulting me, asshole" but that made Hansol laugh nonetheless. Seungkwan finally focus his vision on the other, sighing "What's wrong? Can't sleep"

 

"No" Hansol retorts in a whisper "Just.. just worried.." as he trails his thumb on Seubgkwan's eyelids and nose down to his lips. Seungkwan let the other do as he will, grinning when Hansol pinch his cheek. Seungkwan stares at him, eyes affectionate "You want to sleep here?"

 

Hansol grins wide, eyes crinkling "Can I?"

 

Seungkwan laughs and nods, rolling on the side and giving Hansol space. He tugged his blanket open, and Hansol willingly slide beside him, arms coming to wrap aroumd Seungkwan's waist. Yes, this is normal, Hansol thought to himself, this is normal because he is worried and Seungkwan is his friend. This is normal. 

 

Again, Hansol tried to confirm himself that this is just concern and worriedness, nothing else.

 

 

 

 

 

 

Hansol doesn't know but his thoughts were always occupied with Seungkwan, the noisiest of the group and his adorable smile or even when he giggles. He confirms himself that he is just fond of the other and that he's really comfortable to be around, but his members were saying other things though and there's also an instance where Hansol proved them wrong by ignoring the other for a whole day but Seungkwan was caring and sweet, asking Hansol directly on what's wrong and if he had done something bad. But he knows himself, he can never get angry to the other especially when he is asking so straight or looking at him like a kicked puppy wanting some affection. Hansol shrugged the exhaustion of avoiding Seungkwan in that day and patted Seungkwan's hair, leaning down to kiss his temple. Seungkwan's reaction is not bad but he was gaping, cheeks tainted and his eyes twinkle so beautifully that Hansol just want to watch the stars with him under the sky of a midnight Friday.

 

His members though started to get curious and a lot more noisier than before as they talk about Hansol's current composition which had the title 'Sinful Physique' which seems to define the physical appearance of Boo Seungkwan. 

 

"Your hips, I want to burry my nails on it" Seungcheol have sang, his eyes crinkling as his tease was directed to a certain person in the living room "Your eyes, they sparkled more better than the stars"

 

Hansol's hold on his phone tightened, eyes dilating as his mind come to register what he was hearing right now.

 

"That tall nose I want to peck" Mingyu joins, already beside Seungcheol as they cackle "You make me crazy baby, your lips smile like they're gift of the earth"

 

Hansol closed his eyes, loosening his grip on his phone before he was standing, ready to leave. Only to be stopped by Soonyoung, eyes in crescent moons as he sang some other lines Hansol remembers as rap part but it doesn't matter anyway because Soonyoung's singing them already "I know you care and you know I'm here.. baby, thank you for taking care of me"

 

Hansol tried his very best to stop every violent move as he moved back, now facing the front door. Maybe leaving and taking a breathe out will calm his dizzy mind. He walked out but was faced with Seungkwan though, arms carrying lots of paper bag because of the groceries "Where are you going Sol?" Seunhkwan says through stuff groceries boarded in his arms and chest. 'Sol' sounds so beautiful and intimate, endearing but seeing the other carrying such things snap Hansol's mind, already helping the other "Just.. just going to check on you.."

 

Seungkwan chuckles, handing Hansol some of the paper bags "Thanks, Wonwoo hyung was there to help me though" and he looked back with Hansol gazing at the other male behind who is grunting so grumpily about their car. Wonwoo did helped a lot as he was bringing times two of the groceries. Hansol nods, grinning "I supposed I should thank him"

 

Seungkwan smiles shyly, teeth peeking and Hansol grins wider before he was leaning down, about to kiss Seungkwan's temple but stopped when Wonwoo squak on his spot, and when the two checked out what happened, he saw the other male his butt on the ground and the groceries around him like he have threw them off. Accidentally though. "I need help" Wonwoo says exhausted, eyes flickering "Help?"

 

Hansol and Seungkwan laughs.

 

 

•

 

 

Hansol wasn't sure if he was feeling fond or attached (no words can actually be one to describe how Hansol feels) because he was being very concern— very very concern about Seungkwan. His members told them their diva is fine, just being clumsy and accidentally catching fever on their way home from practice. Hansol understands but he can't stop pacing, especially when Seungkwan's alone in the dorm just because he says 'i am very fine, i can manage on my own. now go practice' which actually means kicking the members out because Seungkwan is concerned about their upcoming concert.

 

Hansol really can't take it though and he was building stress on his work. Jihoon was getting annoyed because they have been there for exactly 3 hours with no composition done. Jihoon covered his face with his palm, groaning and it took Hansol a milisecond before he realized he was being pushed out of the studio and getting yelled about 'don't go back until you created about 50 songs with Seokjin on it!'

 

Hansol rubbed his cheek, sighing in disbelief. 

 

The run to their dorm was short but it feels long to Hansol. When he reached the place, his shoes came flying down, too worried to even care, Hansol had continued to run to their shared room, hearing a soft cough from the behind the door. He stood there, trying to steady his breathing as he listened to Seungkwan's soft yet endless cough. After a minute of thinking, he decided to finally knock "Kwannie?"

 

He was met by silence and for awhile, he thought Seungkwan was already asleep. But his thoughts vanished when the door clicked open, eyes coming to land on the sick person inside "H-hansol?"

 

Hansol's heart almost stop, but he smiled, leaning to open the door and his hands casually wrapping around Seungkwan's small fragile wrist "Hey, are you okay?" Hansol's voice was laced with concern and all and Seungkwan love all the attention but he was frowning, arms softly pulling away "Why are you here? You had practice right?"

 

Hansol rubbed his nape, whistling in embarrassment "Well actually— " and he sighs "I can't concentrate without you by my side. It's kind of frustrating, really"

 

The look Seungkwan gave was funny because his face was contorted into confusion like he was frustrated as well, but topping that, he also had a faint blush on his cheeks, a significance that he was touched and maybe feeling the same way as well. Seungkwan puffed, cheeks warm like the diva he is. "I-I'm not sure about what you mean"

 

Hansol shrugged, reaching once again for Seungkwans tiny wrist "We don't need to know" and dragged the other to the bed, pushing him back "I just need to make sure you're okay"

 

"Hansol—" 

 

"Please" Hansol pleads and Seungkwan really can't deny that puppy eyes he was pulling. 

 

Seungkwan surrenders quick though and let Hansol tug him back to bed. 

 

The both of them lay on the bed with Seungkwan's legs sprawled on top of Hansol and Hansol's arm around his waist. This is normal, Hansol tried to clear his mind but Seungkwan's close like this, he's starting to think this is not normal after all.

 

"You think too much" Seungkwan cackles, messing his hair.

 

Hansol groans, burrying his face on Seungkwan's neck. "I just want this"

 

Seungkwan didn't respond for a while, just letting the silence take over. Hansol thinks it's a tense aura, but when Seungkwan shifts, facing him now, all he can do is stare.

 

"What are we?" Seungkwan asked shyly but firm, and Hansol doesn't miss the confusedness on the others' eyes. "I mean, we're like this. This isn't normal, Sol"

 

There's the 'sol' once again and all Hansol wants to do is succumb at Seungkwan's warmth. But he knows the other will probably insist about answers.

 

To tell the truth, Hansol doesn't know the answer either. He keeps asking himself too on what does he feel for Seungkwan, but in the end, he knows he cares and that's enough for an answer.

 

"I care," Hansol whispers at him, eyes darting on his lips. "I care about you. I don't know. I just want to make sure you're always fine"

 

Seungkwan's eyes soften, then he was raising a hand to caress Hansol's cheek. The latter let it be, closing his eyes.

 

They laid there in a comfortable silence, Seungkwan inching closer and burrying his face on Hansol's chest.

 

 

Hansol didn't realized they have fall asleep with Seungkwan lying beside him peacefully. His fever have got down a little and he looks calm, relaxed. 

 

There's rustle of feet and Hansol's sure everyone's home already. He tried to move Seungkwan aside and maybe look if they have taken food home too but Seungkwan doesn't want to let go, arms tight on his arm.

 

Hansol blinks, gently removing the hand but no to avail, it wouldn't. 

 

"Kwannie" Hansol whispers on his ear, begging the sleeping latter to let go. "Let me go. I have to get medicine for you"

 

But Seungkwan doesn't let go.

 

Hansol gave up sooner than expected and just laid back again beside Seungkwan who quickly latches himself to the rapper.

 

Hansol flushes at that, bu scoop him nearer anyway, giving his forehead a kiss.

 

"Hansol.." Seungkwan calls sleepily, hands tightening around the other.

 

Hansol hums back, eyes closed.

 

Seungkwan snuggles more, smiling when Hansol caresses his back. Hansol fell asleep once again with Jun and Seungcheol taking pictures of him and Seungkwan.

 

 

 

Hansol wakes up by 4 of the dawn with Seungkwan not by his side. He expected it already especially when he saw the bathroom light open and the water running. 

 

Hansol yawns, leaning back on the bed and waiting for Seungkwan to go out.

 

Seungkwan does go out after a while with Hansol sleeping tiredly on bed, his mouth open and snoring.

 

"Little brat" Seungkwan whispers but kisses his cheek anyway, snuggling back at him and hugging him before falling asleep.

 

 

 

 

Hansol wakes up 10 in the morning and realized he missed practice. He groans, burrying his head back on the bed only to realize that he's with someone. He rolls a little, Seungkwan finally in his sight. 

 

His lips tugged in a smile, adoring Seungkwan's face and existence. 

 

He can probably pay extra practice if he's going to wake up everyday like this. Everyday with Seungkwan.

 

"What are you smiling about?" Seungkwan yawns, pushing his face away playfully.

 

Hansol doesn't answer but continues to smile, watching Seungkwan open his eyes and get used to the light. They stare at each other for about some minutes, before Seungkwan leans, closing his eyes.

 

Hansol, too shock to react, pull his head away which got Seungkwan frowning.

 

"W-whaat—"

 

"Where's my good morning kiss?" Seungkwan asked still, eyes still closed.

 

Hansol flushes, stuttering "W-what are you saying?"

 

Seungkwan sighs in disbelief, and before Hansol knows it, Seungkwan have tugged his face close, giving him a peck on his lips. It seems that it's not enough cause Hansol follows him forward but Seungkwan pushes his face, frowning. "Now who wants a kiss" He mocks.

 

Hansol doesn't speak but just follow his lips speak. He heard Seungkwan sigh another one and then felt the soft plulps lips against his again.

 

He'll think about what this is called later but for now, he'll savor this.

 

He cares. Cares enough to have Seungkwan as his.

 

Seungkwan seems to love the idea anyway.

 

"Idiot." Seungkwan breathes on his mouth, the mouthwash evident on his taste. Hansol grins without a reason, tugging him close until their chest is pressed together. Seungkwan had this adorable blush on his cheek but he was smiling too.

 

"I am your idiot." Hansol retorts as a matter of fact.

 

Seungkwan doesn't deny that and giggles, face on Hansol's chest. "Yeah"

 

 

♥

 


End file.
